


Come here, I won’t bite.

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: After the recent splitting of Lisa and Waylon park, Jeremy notices the man has become much more...erratic and to correct this he leads few man down a path that he may be corrected and stuck on for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park, Lisa Park/Waylon Park
Kudos: 23





	Come here, I won’t bite.

Waylon was fucking terrified.

To rephrase, he had been living with Jeremy for a while and he had recently fully moved into his home, whether he was keeping an eye on him or just being in his home as a personal toy he had no idea but he agreed to anyway, Jeremy always kept an eye on him in work and out of work, even through text messages. He also had sexual advances with the man and Lisa had split up with him. Of course he was sad at the time and he was practically distraught about the whole thing and it even cause him to have difficulties doing his work but he had nowhere to go other than staff lodgings and he couldn't go home. He didn't want to bother anyone with hus problems but the lack of work was noticed by Jeremy and he picked up on it personally and had a one on one with him as to which Waylon explained to him and Jeremy exchanged a few words back with him and left.

That began their sexual relationship. At first it wasnt anything exactly serious or extreme, just simple gestures or comments at first, blank words with no meaning behind them. A simple "Nice work, Park" or "Good job, Park" or even random performance evaluations that only he got, no one else. He was suspicious at first so he questioned why he was the only one getting evaluations, worried he was going to get fired for the lack of work he had missed for that short while. Jeremy brushed it off and said "it's my job" and continued with the evaluation. Waylon did as Jeremy asked, each and every time and one small comment slipped out which made Waylon blush like a little school gir. "Good boy" was the sly comment he added when bent over his shoulder and watching him work on some computer. At the time Waylon didn't stop working and he powered through but he knew that Jeremy had already seen his blush.

His first sexual approach with the man was in the middle of the night, which was when he did these random evaluations, he'd call into Waylon's lodgings and order him to come to his office and he would get dressed and make his way. This wasn't like the evaluations he had in the past, it was different because Jeremy gave him a choice. He'd have a sexual relationship with the man or he would continue the evaluation and he would never speak of it again. He was stunned and stumped. The question was out of nowhere and be searched Jeremy's face for a hint or trace of a joke but he was completely serious. He was told he had to choose there and then and that be wouldn't be taken for a fool, Waylon quickly chose yes, not knowing in any way what he had truly agreed too, he just remembered Jeremy's smirk before starting the official evaluation.

At first, nothing really changed apart from an odd blowjob under Jeremy's desk away from prying eyes so no one could see him or a quick hand job. That was all that was asked of him and Waylon didn't complain about it. He wasnt being hurt or yelled at or hit so he was happy, plus he sometimes got privileges that others wouldn't have had. They kept everything a secret so that nothing got out and Waylon was only a tech guy so he didn't bring himself much attention at all with these "meetings". This went on for a while before jeremy offered him permanent place in his home, he could work from home if he wanted to, he wouldn't force him. The way Jeremy described it was like he had absolutely no say or choice in the matter and he HAD to live with him. Of course he didn’t but it felt like it.

Waylon said yes.

His stuff was soon packed and he began to move gradually into Jeremy’s home. It was bigger than he thought and quite cozy and hidden away so no one could interfere with private matters, intentional or not. Waylon felt safer than he ever did, Jeremy never forced him to try actual penetrative sex but they had spoken about it and they both agreed it wasn’t time. Waylon has to constantly remind himself that it was just a sexual relationship, he didn’t sleep with Jeremy he had his own room, only really used for working in or taking naps if he felt like it. He soon stopped going to work and began to work from home and he enjoyed it a lot and Jeremy had a lot of trust in him as he went to work and would return to order Waylon into his bedroom. For about two weeks after moving in, Waylon started to think about actually having straight up sex with the man but had no idea how to tell him.

He wanted it, definitely but it was the fear of rejection that scared him or for Jeremy to say “not yet, but we will soon” which he normally said when they were testing out other kinks which they never got around to testing, but this was slightly different. Jeremy would take his anal virginity and he wanted him to do so, so badly. Waylon has basically became dependent on Jeremy, even getting stressed or having anxiety attacks when he left because he wasn’t allowed to even try unlocking the door or any of the windows and some days he wouldn’t even see him because of meetings so he would try and stay up late to see if he wanted to do anything to which Jeremy ignored and went straight to bed. Leaving Waylon upset. He would apologise the next day and make it up to him which cute promises he knew wouldn’t get fulfilled so he tried not to get too upset over Jeremy ignoring him some days. They had considered doing age play or ddlb, and they enjoyed the cuddling scenes but it really only ever left Waylon feeling tired and anxious so they loosened on it.

The reason Waylon was so scared is because in the weeks of staying with Jeremy, he had never woken up with out him. Today he did, at first he didn’t even notice, he noticed that it was the middle of the day on one of Jeremy’s days off, he didn’t smell food nor did he hear anything in any part of the house, only the rain. He was worried Jeremy had already left and that made him feel bad, he wasn’t sure if Jeremy was home and hiding and then that made him cautious or if Jeremy truly has popped out or is doing something. Jeremy didn’t like when he made noise outside of certain situations so he tried his best to put his pyjama pants back on from last night of Jeremy overstimulating him just by giving him hand job after handjob. Waylon left the room and the hallway light was still on so Jeremy must’ve been in, somewhere. The bathroom light wasn’t or any of the other rooms, he walked to the window at the end of the hall. Jeremy’s car was missing which caused him to whine as he knew he wasn’t allowed to call Jeremy for stupid reasons if he was feeling like this but he was anxious and he didn’t like it when he slept in late.

He decided to occupy himself instead which anything, TV, making a meal, coding, doing some work but nothing calmed him. He determined that Jeremy was at the store from a note left on the kitchen table which told “Sorry baby, went out to get something from the store, I’ll be back soon, be a good boy” he had written and Waylon sighed. He wanted him to come home now since he was getting himself worked up and even a little horny but he thought maybe he shouldn’t touch himself until he got back. He sat on the sofa watching out the window for Jeremy. It felt like hours for him but really it was only 10 minutes before he got back and he saw the car pull up and he raced off the sofa to the door and he waited for him patiently.

Waylon bounced on his heels as he saw his shadow appear through the glass. He was carrying bags that he wasn’t sure what the contents held but he was eager to find out. A s soon as the door opened he refrained from bouncing on the poor man as he had a wide smile painted on his face “Well hello there baby~ did you have a nice sleep?” He asked with a chuckle. Waylon nodded and he cooed as Jeremy looked down and saw the tent in his jeans and he smirked while kicking off his shoes and entering the house. He could already tell what kind of mood he was in from just how he was acting. Waylon was always curious as he tried to look into the back but Jeremy stopped him “Use your words...” he growled a Waylon smiled.

“I did...and I didn’t know you were going to the shop today” he said as he gently reached up to Jeremys shoulders and began to pull off his jacket and he placed it on the coat rack for him.

“Well I went to make you some breakfast and realised we didn’t have much left...” he said as he quickly cuddled him from behind and his hand trailed down to his jeans and he growled a little “Did you mess with yourself or were you a good boy?~...” he purred in his ear which made Waylon arch his back and responded with a whine and nod. Jeremy sighed in his ear and he spun him around.

“Wha...?” He asked as Jeremy chuckled and sighed. He adored how Waylon looked in his shirt and only his, it meant he belonged to him in a way and it would make him want him even more.

“I told you to use your words darling...I need to know, with your words” Jeremy cooed and cupped his face and Waylon whined and he sighed and shook his head, ignoring it for now and realising he wasn’t into a talking mood “I was thinking about that request you made the other day” he said as his other hand trailed to his ass and have it a rough squeeze just to hear the little noise he would make and he smirked “And we could try it out...only if you completely listen to me, you have to be good throughout the entirety of it” he explained, his tone extremely serious.

Waylon whined and nodded as he leaned up and kissed his chin “I will, I trust you on this” he said excitedly and he bounced in his lap a little as he felt Jeremy nuzzle into his neck and he sighed a little in response.

“Good, I don’t want to hurt you on your first time, or make you bleed, unless your into that” he said with a suggestive look and Waylon gently hit him on the chest with a huff “I’m just saying!” Waylon hit him again which caused Jeremy to roll his eyes.

“You won’t make me bleed, I really do doubt that you will hurt me to that extreme” he spoke before picking up one of the bags and Jeremy picking up the other two and he took it to the kitchen and placed it onto the counter. 

Jeremy hummed “You’d be surprised as to what a cock can do baby, could destroy that hole if I really wanted...” he said as he gave a quick and harsh slap to his ass making Waylon jump and hide his ass from him “Not on your first time, it’s meant to be pleasurable not painful”

Waylon nodded and began to push the shopping away with Jeremy while he made sexual comments every know and then and a quick squeeze or slap, he would normally do this on his own if Jeremy had work or was busy and dropped them off but he seemed to want to do it with him instead. Jeremy helped and they organised the food and cans and tins and packages until Waylon went to pick up a small little white bag and Jeremy rushes and picked it up immediately with a tut “Ah-Ah, not this one...” he said as he kissed his head and began to walk to the living room. Waylon felt dejected for a second but brushed it off as nothing.

Waylon followed like a little puppy at his heels until he reached the living room with him and he tilted his head as Jeremy patted his lap and he rushed over and sat on him “You’ve been quiet...you okay?” He said stroking his cheek and pushing his hair back and Waylon shrugged.

“Really missed you, don’t like it when you leave” he said as he pressed into his neck and he sighed a little. 

Jeremy frowned and stroked his back “I know you don’t, that’s why I try and be quick so I can get home sooner...” he said, that made Waylon feel like a good boy like he always said he was. Waylon smiled at him widely and he turned his attention to the TV “Your such a good boy for waiting for me”

Waylon let a smile escape his lips “Tried to busy myself, but it didn’t work and I didn’t want to call you and upset you” he whispered. Jeremy grunted a little as he gently cupped Waylon’s chin to make him face him as he had a raised eyebrow.

Jeremy held him close by basically pulling him into his side “Ill never get mad at you for calling me unless you know I’m doing something very important baby...” he said as Waylon sighed a little and nodded.

“I know...I just, wasn’t sure” he said as he gently gave him small kissed up his collar and neck and jawline.

Jeremy hummed and let him kiss “Thought I’m not happy you didn’t call me I am proud of you for not touching your little sissy cock when I was out” he purred as he let his hand trail down to his bulge and he undid his jeans and dipped his hand inside.

Waylon immediately jumped from being sore the night previous and he tried to push his hands away. Jeremy cooed at him and smirked, loving his reaction to the touches“Awh, I’m sorry baby, I’ll go gently next time” he said as he gently began to massage and rub his cock. Waylon let out soft noises just from being touched and he rutted like a horny pup.

Waylon wasn’t sure if it hurt or it felt good, Jeremy had rubbed his cock raw and dry yesterday to the point of near tears. Jeremy was being gentle with him though now so he didn’t complain as he rutted faster before he pulled away and shushed him when he whined. Jeremy knew and could tell how desperate the poor guy was but he needed to take this as slow as he could but to prep Waylon, as far as he knew, Waylon had never taken it up the ass and he wanted to try it out so who was he to deny him of that? The unfortunate thing is, if he didn’t prep him he could cause some serious damage to his body and hole and he didn’t want to make him cry like that, if he could make him cry other ways then sure but not that way.

He placed his eyes on the TV as he watched Waylon rut and moan and he was trying his best to get Jeremy’s attention as he whimpered a little and he palmed at his jeans “J-Jer...please...” he whined out as he felt so sore and irritated but he still felt so good with his touch and he rutted faster into his hand. Jeremy’s eyes stayed focused on the TV as Waylon pulled his hand out and he made him place it on his ass with a small blush and coo. Jeremy grabbed his ass tightly before yanking him into his lap and he took his head into his neck and he kissed his hair.

“I can’t get you off like that honey...your little cock is red and sore” he said as he gently pulled on his boxers to see his little cock which wasn’t even hard from being played with, unlike normally “You’d look pretty with a cock cage wrapped around your pretty little thing” he cooed. Waylon let out a tiny whine as he pushed into his hand, he agreed with him.

Waylon looked up at him and he held onto his hands as he gently slid off to pull his jeans down and he whined at him “If we do the scene...I want you to take full control” he explained. He was too inexperienced in this and he knew Jeremy had plenty.

Jeremy nodded and kissed him on the nose “Of course, we’ll be doing it in the bedroom so I can make you comfy, bath before and after” he said as Waylon smiled at how patient he was “But for now, sitting and watching...want some valuable time with my boy” he said as he waited for him to take his jeans off so he could get back into his lap. Waylon let out small coos before grabbing a blanket and sitting on his lap and he cuddled into him and Jeremy kissed his head. Waylon could get used to sitting like this with him and he could just nuzzle into him and get cuddles.

—-

He didn’t know if he had fully fallen asleep or dozed in and out of it. He was no longer laying in Jeremy’s lap and was now just on the sofa with a lamp on and it was dark out, still raining. It was pitch black outside and Waylon let out a large groan as he stretched, Jeremy’s office door was open and the light was on; he could hear Jeremy in his office, working. He raised his head to look at him and he gently slid off the sofa, he wasn’t wearing what he was before. Jeremy had changed him into one of his shirts and most likely a pair of his boxers considering how loose they were around his hips. He let out a loud yawn as he walked to the office door just as Jeremy stood up. He always found the small office quite relaxing and cosy, though he didn’t stay in the room long considering he didn’t want to disturb his work. Last time he did he was bent over his lap and he couldn’t sit for a while.

The office was mainly made out of oak, most of the furniture was made out of it. It was all cozy too. He wouldn’t let him mess with his work unless he was under his supervision and he needed his hand in the computer. That or he wanted Waylon to do his work while he watched him. It was small and the lamp was on most of the time as to create a cosy feeling for himself and Waylon. He didn’t work in the office a lot so that made Waylon happy, majority of his work was in his office at the asylum. Jeremy looked busy but he seemed to be packing away so he decided to speak up to get his attention.

“Jer...” he sighed out as he looked at him with a tired look and smile. Jeremy looked up and smirked as he set his work down and walked over to him to hug him and he held him close.

“Have a nice sleep?” He asked as Waylon yawned and covered his mouth in response. Jeremy chuckled as he stroked his face and began to place tiny kisses all over his face and then his jaw and his neck.

“Mhmm...bath” was all he said as he squealed and cooed at the feeling of it as he kissed back on Jeremy’s neck which proved to be difficult due to Jeremy being taller than him ever so slightly. Jeremy nodded as he picked up Waylon and held him close, he knew he wanted to do the scene and that he needed a bath before so he would be calm before starting.

As a tease Jeremy started to gently bite his ear and pull on it “My good little boy~” he purred and cooed as he smiled. Waylon whined into his neck, he adores the nickname and Jeremy could make him do anything with it unless he didn’t want to at all then he would stare at him until Jeremy growled or forced him to do so. Waylon smiled.

“We doing the scene too? Can we?” Be asked with a smile as he pulled away with a coo and Jeremy hummed as he held him closer.

“After a bath, then we can do the scene, remember what I told you baby...” he said, watching Waylon squirm since he was obviously aroused or uncomfortable and he set him down in the bathroom and he cooed.

Waylon nodded “Do exactly as you say...safe word?” He asked while fiddling with his fingers. They changed it sometimes so it was good to ask or check with Jeremy as to whether it had changed or not.

“Traffic lights baby, you know them” he said as Waylon nodded, they only ever used them in serious situations or if they were doing something extreme or not new. Jeremy never ever fucked him with the knowledge of Waylon being somewhat of a virgin. They attempted toys but Waylon was in too much pain and they stopped so they tried other things like rubbing and easing Waylon with words and sentences like ‘Good boy Waylon, doing so well, tell me okay?’ And they eventually got to fingering and that worked out and Waylon loved that but his hole would still be way too tight for Jeremy to do anything. Today was that day though and he would be very very patient with his boy, not to scare him or make him cry like they had done before.

Waylon agreed as Jeremy turned on the bath and he turned to Waylon. He smiled “Want me to stay? Or do you want me to prep?” He asked, kissing his face before standing in the door frame. Waylon looked between the running bath and him.

“I’ll be alright, you know more about this then I do, go on ahead” he said with a little wave of his hand as Jeremy left the bathroom and went straight to the bedroom with the small white bag he had left in their, he was going to make Waylon comfy in anyway he could.

He would be good to him.

—-

“J-Jeremy...fuck...” Waylon whined out. Jeremy was being so gently with him, only using two fingers and lube. He adored the sight. His boy on the bed, stretched out with his little red cock horny and leaking with two fingers stretching him out while his chest he see up and down in slow and erratic breathes. His one hand was working on his hole while the other hand was rubbing up and down his chest to rub and mess with his chest and he loved it. The way he was reacting to everything “F-Fuck...please, faster, more- anything” he whined so desperately. He loved it so much even if he saw him like this constantly, he was hard himself and he was doing everything in his power to hold back from pounding his hole into the bed.

Both he and Waylon were naked, he made sure he was warm even though he would get warmer from what they were doing he still had it from an instinct of previous scenes between the two. Waylon’s body was on display for him and he had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he smiled “Your doing so well...such a good boy” he smirked as he pushed his two fingers deeper, trying to find that spot “God Waylon, your so damn tight, wonder how you’ll feel around my cock~” he growled. This caused Waylon to let out a loud whine and moan as he arched his back to try and get that certain spot but Jeremy quickly held him down by his stomach and shushed him.

His little body was gorgeous, he didn’t want him on his stomach, he wanted him to see him and he wanted to see him too. Waylon has tried hiding in the pillows and blankets he had littered around the bed and he forced him to look at him over and over again. He didn’t want Waylon hiding his face from him, he wanted him to see what was making him feel on cloud 9 just from fingers and some lube. Waylon let out small noises of pleasure. He hadn’t used much lube since he was a little open from the night previous which made him smirk more and let out a soft gasp.

He hummed as he worked his hole open by fingering and spreading his hole and he soon added a third as he looked down at his cock, that should be enough but he still wasn’t entirely sure about it but he hoped it was. He shushed him as he felt Waylon tighten around him immediately and he shushed him and cooed as he leaned down to kiss his stomach and chest while whispering good things to him. He pulled away after a few seconds and he looked down before reaching into his drawer and he pulled out a condom “Hmm?” He asked and Waylon looked at it for a second before shaking his head and Jeremy smirked and threw the thing back into the drawer and he shut it before leaning over him and he pulled his fingers out, Waylon clenching on nothing.

“You gotta be real still okay? Good boy” he spoke as he gently placed his hand onto the side of Waylon’s hip and he pressed his tip against his hole. Waylon stared at him as he placed his hand onto his shoulder with a small gasp at the feeling.

Waylon nodded “A-As still as I can be...” he whispered as he rested back and he felt Jeremy push into him and he let out a soft noise “F-Fuck...” he said as he felt Jeremy bury his head into his neck and stop pushing and he began to kiss and bite at his neck which he loved. He waited until Jeremy began to push in again and he held onto him and moaned softly as he felt him and Jeremy let out small and soft words to shush him and calm him.

Jeremy grunted a little at the feeling of how tight he was and he looked down at Waylon “You okay?~” he said with a small chuckle as he stroked his face and gave him a small kiss. Waylon nodded at him and shifted before letting him push fully inside and he scratched his nails against his back which made him grunt and growl. He rested back for a second and bit his lip at the sight of Waylon stretched around him and he cooed and smirked “God baby...so good around me, you were fucking made for me” he growled for a second as he raised Waylon’s legs over his shoulder.

Waylon let out a small humming noise as he pulled him down and he suddenly moaned out and he leaned into the pillow. Jeremy smirked a little as he waits for Waylon to adjust to the new sensation before he pulled out and fucked back into him. Jeremy bit his lip at the absolutely beautiful sound he made, he was struggling to believe they hadn’t done this before at least once. Waylon had never made that sound in any time of their scenes and he loved it in every way and he wanted to hear it again so he did exactly that.

“Mhm!~” Waylon let out as he threw his head back and gasped, he was way bigger than he remembered and he loved it, full of Jeremy who was slowly pulling out and fucking into him with sharp thrusts, he was being so careful and yet taking the most he could out of this. Jeremy would soon start fucking wild if he knew Waylon was used to this, he just wished his cock wasn’t raw red and sore from the night before. 

Jeremy growled as he kept thrusting in and out of his hole slowly, loving his tiny noises and little movements he made and he thrusted slowly for a few minutes until he had Waylon as a little whimpering mess “Come on baby boy...beg for it” he growled and smiled as Waylon whined even more “Ah-Ah, come on, I know you can do it baby...” he purred loudly at him. Waylon gasped for a second as he tightened around his cock and he tried taking more of him inside even though he was already full to the brim of him.

“I-...Jeremy pleeeease...I want you to...” he started before gasping at Jeremy’s shape thrust again and he whined and whimpered at how he stopped “Please! Pleasepleaseplease...fuck me faster, harder, anything” he said as Jeremy let a smirk deep through as he gripped onto his thighs and pinned them to his chest and he pulled out before giving another sharp thrust and he began to thrust in and out of his hole, speeding up.

Waylon let out loud gasps and whines from the feeling. He looked up at him with a smile as Jeremy growled and dug his face into his neck again and pinned his arms down so he could kiss and make small marks on his neck. He wanted everything of Waylon to show he belonged to him in anyway possible, he was loving every single second of this. Waylon was too as he let him fuck into his hole and the force pushing him up the bed which made him moan even more considering how much speed he was thrusting into him with, he moaned even more when he sped up with growls and grunts. Jeremy was getting possessive and riled up because of how Waylon was acting and he loved it.

Waylon moaned louder “Faster! Jeremy please! I’m begging you!~” he moaned as Jeremy growled and pinned him down again and he began to thrust in and out of his hole before pulling away from his neck and staring at Waylon’s face. It was bright red and his eyes were glossy and he adored how fucked out he looked and he hadn’t even been doing this for too long but he knew Waylon was a virgin so he wasn’t too bothered.

“There’s my good boy, absolutely gorgeous, you were absolutely made for me, noises and body~” he growled and cooed as he held his legs spread and he began to fuck into his hole and he watched how Waylon suddenly arched and moaned like a slut and he knew immediately that he had hit his spot and he chuckled and thrusted faster, abusing that spot. Waylon began to gasp and moan and he tried to hide his face in the pillow which made Jeremy thrust sharply which caused him to look at him with a red face.

“Jeremy! Jeremy! Fuck!~” he moaned as he could feel his poor cock beginning to leak and he was probably going to come dry just from a Jeremy fucking him and he was moaning like a little slut which made him embarrassed for a second since he didn’t even know he could make and it was amazing. He loved seeing Jeremy above him, growling and panting while pushing him up the bed with his cock. 

Jeremy stopped for a second before pulling Waylon up to his chest and he began to thrust upwards. Waylon jumped at the feeling of now sitting up as he rested his head against Jeremy’s and wrapped his arms around his neck and let him abuse and use his hole “Good boy, taking me so well” he shushed him as he thrusted faster and his legs trembled and stretched out at the feeling of Jeremy fucking him “Fuck- baby I’m going to cum...” he purred as he pinned him back down into the bed and Waylon whined and wailed as he felt himself cum and he cringed since he was still so sore.

It didn’t take long for him to cum deep into him and Waylon moaned and Jeremy let out a loud groan as he panted and pinned him to the bed. Waylon’s legs trembled and he wrapped back around his waist and he gasped and panted. He felt sticky and used and overwhelmed but he was happy, this was a rare time that Jeremy wasn’t being relentless and it made him happy and tired. Jeremy stayed inside him for a few seconds, leaning back with his cock in his hole before gently pulling out and he was glad he had a towel resting under them.

Jeremy smiled “You did so good baby...so so good, such a good boy~” he chuckled as he stroked his stomach and Waylon sighed in content and he looked up at him “But we both need a bath now~” he said as Waylon looked up and smiled as he gently sat up and nuzzled into his neck and he panted and held him close for a second to kiss and bite his neck.

“Not yet, hang on a second...” Waylon said tiredly as he wanted to just cuddle for a second and Jeremy stroked his hair and let him bite and kiss and suck while humming and stroking his hair.

—-

Waylon jumped when Jeremy poured water down his back, he had stretched for a second since Jeremy was sitting in the bath behind him and he kissed his neck after he did so “Hey!” He yelled with a laugh as Jeremy stroked his back with a laugh. Waylon turned to look at him before turning back to looking forwards and he rested back into his chest with his wet hair and he hummed and smiled a little “It felt good, I was worried for a bit but I’m glad I did it with you” he said as he stretched and yawned. Jeremy hummed in response as he pulled his hair out his face and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m glad you did, you were wonderful baby, I’m so glad you had fun” he said as he hummed while Waylon poured water onto Jeremy’s raised knees and he rested into his chest “We can do it again soon, but only vanilla for now, I don’t want to hurt you without prepping” he said with a laugh as Waylon giggled at him. He soon began to get up since he was clean and bathed and Jeremy joined him after pulling the plug on the bath.

Once both men were dressed, Jeremy looked at Waylon “Sleeping with me tonight okay? On your own again tomorrow” he said as Waylon nodded, he always was so agreeable to everything, which is why some things they did became worrying incase he wasn’t telling him if it hurt or not and he was pretending. He’d only hurt him if he threatened anything or they had planned and discussed it. Waylon was happy to sleep with him as he got onto the bed and waited for Jeremy with a large smile and coo and as soon as the man was rested on the bed, Waylon crawled over and lay on his chest to cuddle him “Goodnight Waylon~” he cooed and Waylon yawned in response which made Jeremy chuckle and hum him to sleep and he stroked Waylon’s damp hair and face.


End file.
